The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to reducing power consumption of a demultiplexer of a display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such display devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer and various circuitry for controlling orientation of liquid crystals within the layer to modulate an amount of light passing through the LCD panel and thereby render images on the panel. The LCD may include a demultiplexer to facilitate sharing of each output from the LCD driving circuitry with multiple data lines of the LCD panel. For example, each output from the LCD driving circuitry may be used to provide pixel data to three data lines of the LCD panel. The demultiplexer may include multiple switches, such as thin-film transistors (TFTs), to alternate which of the data lines each output from the LCD driving circuitry is electrically connected to. OLED displays may also include a demultiplexer with multiple switches, such as TFTs, to alternate which of the data lines receive output from driving circuitry. Unfortunately, the TFTs in either type of display may be activated using a high gate voltage resulting in large voltage swings when alternating between activating and deactivating the gate. Therefore, the demultiplexer may consume a substantial amount of power. Accordingly, there is a need for low power techniques that decrease the amount of power consumed by a demultiplexer, and thereby decreasing the amount of power consumed by an electronic display.